1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of respiratory devices and methods. More specifically, the present invention discloses a method and apparatus for guiding insertion of an endotracheal tube while the patient continues to receive cardiopulmonary resuscitation.
2. Statement of the Problem
In emergency situations involving cardiopulmonary patients or other patients with compromised or arrested breathing, an oral airway is first inserted into the patient""s mouth. A face mask is then placed over the patient""s mouth and nose. The face mask is connected to an inflatable bag to maintain at least minimal oxygen flow to the lungs in the short term. This process is sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cbaggingxe2x80x9d the patient. It is suitable for initially stabilizing the patient. In order to breathe more effectively for the patient during cardiopulmonary resuscitation, and to prevent aspiration of stomach contents, an endotracheal tube (or ET tube) is placed into the trachea. Longer-term care usually requires attaching the patient to a ventilator (e.g., by means of the endotracheal tube). The transition from face mask to breathing through the endotracheal tube can be dangerous if insertion of the endotracheal tube takes too long, because the mask and oral airway must be removed and the flow of air/oxygen is interrupted while the endotracheal tube is inserted through the patient""s mouth.
The typical conventional approach to making this transition involves discontinuing resuscitation and completely removing the mask and oral airway to expose the mouth. The physician inserts a rigid laryngoscope blade into the patient""s mouth to ensure that the patient""s airway is open, and then attempts to insert the endotracheal tube through the patient""s mouth and into the trachea in the conventional manner. This may require a significant amount of time, particularly if the patient is less than completely cooperative and relaxed, or if the patient""s airway has suffered trauma, or the tongue has fallen back to close the airway. The patient may not be breathing during this time, or may not be breathing sufficiently to maintain adequate blood oxygen levels. If the transition process takes more than a few seconds, the physician must temporarily abandon the effort and return to resuscitation by reinserting the oral airway and replacing the face mask. The transition process may have to be repeated several times before the endotracheal tube is successful installed. In addition, the speed with which the transition process must be completed increases the chances of a mistake being made or unnecessary injury to the patient during the intubation procedure.
Endotracheal tubes are also used in semi-emergency situations to ventilate patients with respiratory failure who may be conscious or semi-conscious. The conventional approach requires the patient to lie still while the physician inserts a rigid laryngoscope blade into the patient""s mouth and trachea. Delivery of ventilation and/or oxygen is also interrupted during this period. The endotracheal tube is then inserted into place while the laryngoscope blade keeps the patient""s airway open. Successful intubation depends on the patient being cooperative and. completely relaxed, which unfortunately is often not the case. Even with a cooperative patient, intubation is very uncomfortable and can cause the patient to panic due to the difficulty in breathing during the procedure. This procedure can also result in a choking or gagging response that can cause the patient to regurgitate and aspirate contents from the stomach. One conventional response to these shortcomings has been to sedate the patient during intubation. Tranquilizers make the patient more cooperative and less likely to choke during intubation, but also tend to suppress the patient""s breathing and blood pressure. These side effects may be unacceptable when dealing with a patient who already suffers from shallow or irregular breathing or depressed blood pressure. Therefore, a need exists for an improved device to guide insertion of an endotracheal tube and ensure that the patient""s airway is open, and that also allows the patient to continue to receive air/oxygen during the insertion process.
A wide variety of devices that combine face masks with tubes for ventilation (e.g., endotracheal tubes) have been used in the past, including the following:
Teves discloses a system for dispensing oxygen or anesthesia via an interchangeable face mask and nasal catheter.
Don Michael discloses a endotracheal-esophageal intubation device that includes a face mask (see, FIG. 2 of the Don Michael patent).
Jeshuran shows an anesthesia mask 28 that is initially placed over the patient""s mouth and nose as shown in FIG. 7 of the Jeshuran patent. A fiber optic 40 is inserted through an endotracheal tube, and then through an opening in a two-piece core 84, 86, as shown in FIG. 9 of the Jeshuran patent. The fiber optic 40 is advanced into the trachea. The head 96 is then unscrewed and the core segments 84, 86 are disassembled to allow the endotracheal tube to be inserted through the mask, as shown in FIG. 2 of the Jeshuran patent. The fiber optic 40 serves as a guide for insertion of the endotracheal tube 46. The fiber optic 40 is then withdrawn and the endotracheal tube cuff 136 is inflated, as shown in FIG. 8 of the Jeshuran patent. However, Jeshuran does not show a curved guide to direct insertion of the fiber optic probe. The physician is faced with the problem of navigating the fiber optic probe past the patient""s tongue and along the airway.
Northway-Meyer discloses a device for pulmonary ventilation concurrent with fiber optic examination of the respiratory tract and tracheal intubation. In particular, Northway-Meyer discloses a face mask with a plurality of ports for ventilation and intubation of the patient, and curved guide for advancing an endotracheal tube.
Kondur discloses another example of an adapter 10 that allows insertion of an endotracheal tube 40 through the face mask 50 and nose of the patient. Here again, no curved guide is provided.
Donmichael discloses an esophageal obturator for blocking aspiration of stomach fluids while the face mask is being used for ventilating the lungs.
Dryden discloses a two-tube resuscitation system. One tube is used to supply air to the trachea, while the other tube is used for aspiration or administering medication.
Buttaravoli discloses a resuscitator having a face mask 11 with a curved tube 15 for supplying air to the patient""s airway.
Michael et al. disclose an apparatus for sealing a patient""s esophagus and providing artificial respiration. The apparatus includes a mouth shield 14 and a curved main tube 10.
In addition, the prior art includes several references involving intubating pharyngeal airways that have a curved central tubular member, including the following:
Parker discloses a curved guide for intubation of a patient""s trachea or suctioning of the hypopharynx or esophagus.
Augustine discloses a tracheal intubation guide with a curved forward end.
The Berman patents show an intubating pharyngeal airway having a side access for passage of a tube. The side opening can be expanded or closed by means of either a hinge on the opposite side wall of the tube or by a cap.
3. Solution to the Problem
None of the prior art references uncovered in the search show a face mask that incorporates a port and a curved guide for directing a fiber optic probe and endotracheal tube along the patient""s airway while resuscitation, cardiopulmonary resuscitation, artificial mask breathing, or oxygenation continues. After the distal end of the fiber optic probe has guided the endotracheal tube past the larynx into the trachea, the fiber optic probe is withdrawn and the endotracheal tube can be used to more effectively xe2x80x9cbagxe2x80x9d the patient, or the patient can be connected to an external ventilator.
This system allows the endotracheal tube to be inserted and connected to a ventilator without interrupting resuscitation or oxygenation of the patient via the face mask. In addition, the curved guide greatly simplifies insertion of the fiber optic probe and endotracheal tube by providing direction and maintaining an open passageway past the patient""s tongue and into the hypopharynx. The flow of air/oxygen supplied by the resuscitation bag tends to inflate the patient""s mouth and airway, and thus also helps to maintain a passageway and visualization for the fiber optic probe and endotracheal tube.
This invention provides a method and apparatus for guiding insertion of an endotracheal tube into a patient""s trachea during resuscitation by using a face mask and a curved guide. The guide is inserted through a flexible port in the face mask and has a curved distal portion that extends into the patient""s mouth and hypopharynx. The patient is initially resuscitated by supplying a flow of air/oxygen through the mask. For example, a resuscitation bag can be connected to a rotatable ventilation port on the face mask. Alternatively, a resuscitation attachment with an air filter and one-way valve can be removably attached to the ventilation port of the face mask to enable a health care provider to directly resuscitate the patient. An endotracheal tube is inserted over the distal end of a fiber optic probe. Resuscitation, oxygenation, or artificial ventilation continue without interruption while the fiber optic probe and endotracheal tube are inserted through a flexible port at the proximal end of the guide and then advanced along the guide into the patient""s airway. The direction of the distal tip of the fiber optic probe can be controlled by the physician. This allows the physician to carefully guide the fiber optic probe and endotracheal tube to a position past the larynx while resuscitation continues. The fiber optic probe is then removed from within the endotracheal tube and the mask is removed while leaving the endotracheal tube in place within the trachea. The cuff on the endotracheal tube is inflated and a ventilator is connected to the proximal end of the endotracheal tube to ventilate the patient. Alternatively, the patient can be manually ventilated by connecting a resuscitation bag to the proximal end of the endotracheal tube.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for guiding insertion of an endotracheal tube that does not require interruption of the resuscitation process.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for improving insertion of an endotracheal tube by helping to keep the patient""s airway open, and also allowing the physician to guide the insertion process via the fiber optic probe.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for instilling local anesthetic into the patient""s airway and suctioning excess secretions prior to insertion of the endotracheal tube.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for guiding insertion of an endotracheal tube that lessens the risk of injury and reduces patient discomfort.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device that enables the physician to instill anesthetic and/or suction secretions from the patient""s mouth and airway as the device is inserted.